Could It Be Another Change
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! So this is a fic, I've written about what I think would happen if Ben and Amy hadn't met in high school but in New York instead. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Amy couldn't remember the last time she'd done something for herself. The past four years of her life had only been about Ricky and John. The truth was, they were all she had ever known and for a very long time, that had been enough for her. Until one day, she woke up and realized that she wasn't in love Ricky and she just couldn't be married to him anymore. She knew he wasn't in love with her either because he didn't look at her the way he used.

Things with her and Ricky had never been easy. He wasn't the most cooperative guy when she got pregnant and it wasn't until he held John in his arms that he finally became the kind of guy, she would be proud to call the father of her son.

Amy's pregnancy had been a very tough time in her life, of course her family and friends supported her but somewhere all of that support just seemed to lack in making her feel safe. She couldn't shake the feeling that she would always be missing out on something for the rest of her life.

Amy flashed back to the day she'd finally told Ricky how she felt.

"I cant' do this anymore." Amy said turning to face Ricky.

"What do what anymore?" Ricky asked, walking closer to Amy.

"I mean I can't be married anymore. "Amy said.

"What? Why?" Ricky asked.

"You're not in love with me and I'm not in love with you." Amy said.

"So?" Ricky asked, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do you mean so? Don't you think we should be in love with the person we're married to?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the most important thing in the world. What's important is that we give John the best life we can." Ricky said.

"By being married, even when we're not in love?" Amy asked.

"If that's what it takes." Ricky said.

"I love John but I just cant anymore Ricky." Amy said.

"Amy, relax, you're probably just tired. Get some sleep, you're overreacting." Ricky said.

"I'm not, I want a divorce." Amy said, walking out of their shoebox sized bedroom.

"You can't do this!" Ricky said, getting upset as he followed Amy out of the room.

"It's for the best Ricky." Amy said.

"No, its not. You're being selfish." Ricky said, sounding so helpless.

"I'm being selfish? I've spent every waking minute for the past four years constantly thinking about John, about you. I'll always love you and John but we don't need to be married to be a family." Amy said.

"I need some air." Ricky said, walking out of the apartment.

Amy snapped out of the flashback, when the airhostess asked her if she needed anything. It had been five months since that fight and their divorce was almost finalized. She couldn't believe she was on her way to New York, finally not missing out.

Amy's first couple of days at Hudson University had been amazing. She'd met a couple of girls from New York at orientation and the three of them had been inseparable.

"I know this great Tavern, on broadway, let's go." Emily said. She was a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"Russell's tavern?" Rachel asked, as she flipped through a magazine. The blonde was sitting next to Amy on the bed.

"Yeah, they have great live music and there's this really cool cover band playing tonight. Come on lets go." Emily said.

"I don't know guys, I'm really tired." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, live a little." Rachel said.

Somehow these words triggered something in Amy's head that made her spring out of bed and get dressed.

The tavern was very big and filled with people. Amy couldn't help but look around. There was a band on stage but they hadn't started playing.

"Hey guys, we're the bayless." The lead singer said.

They began singing could it be another change by the samples.

Amy was still busy looking around but somehow hearing the singer's voice, she couldn't help but look up at him.

He was a tall, skinny brunette with the cutest smile she'd ever seen. He was looking around at the crowd and singing, somehow feeling every word he was .

"_The only time I feel good sinking_

_Is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you_"

As he sang, he looked over at Amy and their eyes met. Amy had never felt this way before, like it was magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy couldn't keep his eyes off of him; no matter how hard she tried. Looking at him was something different, as if just looking at him and hearing him sing could solve all her problems; just take her away for a little while.

The band got done with their set and Amy, Emily and Rachel took a seat in their boot.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Rachel asked elbowing Amy.

"Who? What?" Amy asked, snapping out of her trance.

"The singer." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy said.

"You guess? Amy, you're looking at him with crazy eyes." Emily said.

Amy began to blush, a little embarrassed by how obviously enamored she was by him.

"You should talk to him." Emily said.

"What? No, I don't know how to do all this." Amy said.

"There's nothing to do, just go and start talking to him." Emily said.

"You think I should?" Amy asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah." Rachel said, pushing Amy out of the booth.

Amy started walking toward the singer, looking back at Emily and Rachel every couple of steps, for validation that this was the right thing to do. As Amy was walking up to him, a girl came and started talking to him; this made Amy take a 180-degree turn and start walking back.

As Amy was arguing with Emily and Rachel in sign language, as she stood by the bar, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi." The singer said.

"Hi." Amy said smiling, getting a little flustered.

"I'm Ben." Ben said extending his hand.

"Amy." Amy said shaking his hand.

"So, where are you from?" Ben asked.

"California." Amy said.

"What are you doing in New York?" Ben asked as he pointed toward two stools.

"College." Amy said.

"Which college do you go to?" Ben asked.

"I go to.." Amy was interrupted when a man wearing a headset came and whispered something in Ben's ear.

"I have to go, but you should stay, I want to talk to you some more." Ben said smiling as he walked toward the stage.

Amy just smiled in response, blushing a little. As soon as Ben couldn't see her anymore, she ran to her friends.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"Nothing really, he asked me where I was from and why I was in New York. He said I should stick around because he wants to talk to me some more." Amy said biting her lip.

"OOOOO" Emily said.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked, smiling her widest smile.

"Ben." Amy said.

Ben coming on stage interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys. We're now going to be singing a song called Budapest and it's dedicated to a very special girl." Ben said.

Rachel, Emily and Amy all looked at each other at the same time.

"Her name's Amy." Ben said, looking at Amy and smiling.

Amy couldn't help but blush. Just sitting there, listening to him gave her a kind of rush she'd never felt. She felt as though she could spend the rest of her life just listening to his voice; sing songs that made her heart race.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was ready to wait all night if she had to but Emily and Rachel wanted to leave because they all had college the next morning. It had been two hours since Ben had gone backstage and not come back out.

"Amy, maybe we should go." Rachel said.

"Let's wait for five more minutes." Amy said, pleadingly.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Emily said, sighing.

"Just five more minutes." Amy said, trying to convince her friends.

"Okay." Rachel said.

Amy smiled and went back to staring longingly at the stage. They ended up waiting another half hour.

"Amy, it's the tavern's closing time. We have to go." Rachel said, pulling Amy by the arm.

Amy took only last look at the stage and then followed her friends out of the tavern.

She spent the next couple of days thinking about Ben. He'd been awful, making her wait like that but there was something about him that just didn't let Amy get herself to hate him.

Amy was walking to one of her classes, when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Amy said looking up.

"No, It's my fault, I'm sorry. Amy?" Ben asked looking at Amy.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I go to college here, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I go to college here too. "Amy said.

" Well what do you know!" Ben said.

Amy smiled and started walking away from Ben.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about the other night. One of my friends got piss drunk and he was threatening to drive himself home, I had to go get him. I wanted to tell you but everything happened in such a hurry that I couldn't even come and say bye. I know that wasn't cool and I'm sorry." Ben said, looking into Amy's eyes.

Amy didn't know whether it was the fact that he was such a good friend or his beautiful eyes that put Amy in nothing short of a trance; but whatever it was; looking at Ben in that moment gave Amy butterflies in her stomach. "It's okay." She said, biting her lip.

"I'd love to make it up to you, do you want to go out for a coffee or something after class?" Ben asked.

"I'd love to." Amy said, smiling.

"Great, I'll see you after class then." Ben said, walking away.

Amy just wanted to jump because of how happy she was. For the first time in a very very long time, she felt like a teenager, with something exciting happening for her, just her. Finally something she wouldn't have to share with anyone else.

Amy and Ben met for coffee at this little café down the street from their college.

"So, tell me about you." Ben said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I'm from California. I want to become a teacher. I have a son, John; he's going to turn four this year. Before I came here, I was married to his father, Ricky." Amy said. She didn't know how Ben was going to react, but she knew she had to tell him the truth from the very beginning; she didn't want him to feel like she trapped him.

"Oh, why'd you guys break up?" Ben asked in the most casual way.

Amy was expecting Ben to completely freak out but there was absolutely no change in his expressions.

"I just realized I wasn't in love with him anymore and we both deserved better than to be with someone, we're not in love with." Amy said.

"I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Thanks." Amy said.

"I'd love to meet John sometime, though." Ben said.

"You would?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?" Ben asked, smiling a little.

"Because people are not usually this accepting of teen mothers. People are usually really judgmental." Amy said.

"Well I'm not people." Ben said smiling.

Ben and Amy kept talking the whole afternoon. Amy had never felt this way; she'd never met someone who was so kind and accepting without even knowing her. Plus the fact that he was super cute didn't hurt either. Amy felt as though Ben was exactly what she'd been waiting for.


End file.
